


Então, odeia-me

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Regret, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Já não penso nele, Hikka.Olhou-o e não sinto nada, Hikka.Amo-te, Hikka.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Então, odeia-me

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Então, odeia-me**

Kota não sabia como tivesse acabado daquela maneira.

Talvez só era desejo, talvez era luxuria, talvez só era que era um homem, e tinha as suas necessidades.

Começava a odiar essa situação.

Sentia o corpo de Hikaru em cima do seu próprio, e era uma sensação tão errada. Queria gritar, fugir, mas sabia que não ia fazê-lo.

Só era um covarde, tinha realizado tempo atrás, e não ia fingir que não fosse assim, agora.

Tocou a sua pele, a acaricia-la como se fosse a cosa mais linda que tinha viso na sua vida, como se fosse a única que sempre tivesse desejado.

Só queria gritar o seu dor, dizer-lhe que não tratava-se do seu corpo, das suas mãos que continuavam a toca-lo, nem do seu amor cego.

Só tratava-se de Kei, sempre tinha estado assim.

Kota roçou a sua ereção, enrolou-a na sua mão, a começar a masturbar o louro, a tentar de não ouvir os seus gemidos, a tentar de ignorar ele e o seu prazer, mas não podia.

Porque era o que merecia por os seus pecados.

Era o que merecia para ter-lhe mentido, para ter dito que podiam tentar de ser um casal, de ser felizes juntos.

Cada noite Hikaru perguntava-lhe se tinha esquecido Kei, e cada noite Kota dizia que não tinha-o feito, até já não tinha suportado aquela situação.

_Já não penso nele, Hikka._

_Olhou-o e não sinto nada, Hikka._

_Amo-te, Hikka._

Era uma brincadeira da sua parte, e não estava orgulhoso.

Mas era o que precisava para seguir em frente, era tudo o que precisava para fazer calar Hikaru, e continuar a dar-lhe o que procurava.

Tratava-se de sexo, e não importava que imaginasse Kei em vez dele.

Tratava-se de prazer, mas só o seu próprio, e Kota naquele momento odiava Hikaru e os seus gemidos e o seu orgasmo que aproximava-se, enquanto movia a mão nele mais depressa.

Tomou a ponta na boca, a chupar, a tentar de fazer mais rápido, a esperar que acabasse em breve.

E depois aconteceu, sentiu Hikaru tremer ligeiramente e gozar na sua boca, para baixo para a sua garganta, e tentou de não afastar-se muito depressa, enquanto o odeio para ele crescia, e crescia, e crescia.

Hikaru olhou-o e sorriu. Feliz.

Kota só pôde baixar o olhar, não queria ver aqueles olhos.

Não era justo que odiasse o menor.

Naquele momento, com a cara de Kei na mente e o sabor de Hikaru na boca, o único que podia realmente odiar, era si mesmo.


End file.
